duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Discography: Medazzaland - lyrics
Discography 3: Medazzaland cd albums ·''' cassettes 7" singles: out of my mind '''· electric barbarella 12" singles: out of my mind ·''' electric barbarella cd singles: out of my mind '''· electric barbarella cassette singles: out of my mind ·''' electric barbarella videos: electric barbarella '''· others adverts ·''' lyrics '''· tour ·''' related releases Medazzaland Oh, Medazzaland Medazzaland I had a problem They said they can solve Soon I won't speak I have no words left in me I dream in pictures But the sound is muted I have no way to understand What they say Into Medazzaland People are starting to talk But I don't hear them anymore Now I can't see But I am still able to think Do I have any feeling left? What are they saying about me? Do they really understand what's wrong? I feel their hands on my skin The time has come for them to begin I'm sinking deeper and deeper Into Medazzaland I can feel the scalpel on my skin It's cutting in deeper and deeper I'm in Medazzaland Oh, Medazzaland Into Medazzaland Into Medazzaland Big Bang Generation Falling into space At the end of time Black as the black in your eye Staring through a hole in the ozone There's nobody home To play back your answerphone Climax out of blue Is it just another high? No there must be something new Now that I'm so alien Entering the atmosphere Don't know what is waiting here (oh no) If there's nothing left to fear When they come together in The Big Bang Generation Teardrop in the sky Bursting my eye Sound of morning sighs This life is stranger than fiction Surreal addiction It's all I recognize Feeding off the habit Losing control Where is it leading to? Now that I'm the alien Entering the atmosphere Don't know what is waiting here If there's nothing left to fear When we come together in The Big Bang Generation (Feel like I'm losing control) Big Bang Generation (Now that I'm here alone) Big Bang Generation (Feel like I'm losing control) Big Bang Generation (Feel like I'm losing it) We're gonna come together here Where you coming from? When we gonna burn out? Don't know Having so much fun Greetings from the Big Bang Generation Big Bang Generation Meet you in the Big Bang Generation Together in the Big Bang Generation Together we're the Big Bang Generation Electric Barbarella I knew when I first saw you on the showroom floor You were made for me I took you home and dressed you up in polyester Princess of my dreams Emotionless and cold as ice All of the things I like The way you look The way you move The sound you're makin' In ultra-chrome, latex and steel I plug you in Dim the lights Electric Barbarella Your perfect skin Plastic kiss Electric Barbarella Try to resist Then we touch Hallucinate and tranquilize (she's so fine) (she's all mine) Our private life is subject to investigation No time to waste People say they heard about our deviation But you never looked so good Wear the fake fur and fake pearls for me And put on your mystery The way I feel you know I'll never keep you waiting In ultra-chrome, latex and steel I plug you in Dim the lights Electric Barbarella Your perfect skin Plastic kiss Electric Barbarella Try to resist Then we touch Hallucinate and tranquilize Princess of my dreams Princess of my dreams Major domo plasticomo Barbarella (She's so fine) Pro-genetic you Electric Barbarella (She's all mine) My pretty pretty pretty pretty Barbarella Out of My Mind Light a candle Lay flowers at the door For those who were left behind And the ones who've gone before But here it comes now Sure as silence follows rain The taste of you upon my lips The fingers in my brain Ever gentle as it kills me where I lay Who am I to resist? Who are you to fail? Got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you what's left to believe in? And I could be so sorry For the way it had to go But now I feel your presence In a way I could not know And I wonder Do you ever feel the same In whispering darkness Do you ever hear my name? Got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you, what's left to believe in? How could you dare To become so real When you're just a ghost in me And I've got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you, what's left to believe in? Here in the back of my mind Deep in the back of my mind Who Do You Think You Are? I'm giving you the news Your domination's through You gave the best you've got Now, I'm out on top If you're in any doubt listen to me I've got a right to say If you know what it's all about Who do you think you are? Don't wanna be your enemy If I'm not the one you want me to be And I've gotta do things The way that I do Always trying to control Who do you think you are? Our time on earth is running through (It's not a question of my pride) Sometimes I bring it again to you (Ever wonder how I feel inside?) And sometimes I play along But man I've got a mind You've gotta live with yourself For the rest of your life, do you understand? Everybody asks that type of question Who do you think you are? Why do you feel ashamed When you can't explain There are things I say to other people It's just occurred to me, a possibility The thought that you might Really want to be me Siva Halo You shine Where others fade You dare To be so brave Don't compromise No one can touch you Just believe Just believe Come to heaven Silva halo Come to heaven Silva halo Silva halo Silva halo Be My Icon I follow you I wait for you, you know there's no escape from me You're more than wallpaper in my room I write you letters and bring you gifts I'm going through all your trash I love you so much I keep your cigarette butts Now is the time to come out, come out of the shadows No need to be scared you're gonna be so happy I built you a shrine Now you can be my icon I'm out on the edge there's no way back inside All my friends are gone they didn't understand me It makes so much sense there's no coincidence as you and I alone here and I need you oh How many hours have I stared at my face in the mirror I get worried sometimes that the image will shatter No need to be scared you're gonna be so happy I built you a shrine Now you can be my icon No need to be scared I built you a shrine now you can be my icon I know this is real believe it we belong together Whatever happened you're gone I've been with me forever Be my icon you will be my icon, be my icon you will be my icon Be my icon Buried in the Sand Can't say that I was surprised when you broke the ties they were hanging by a thread But now I have realized it couldn't be the same coz everything has changed I'm still lying out my hand tried to pull you back but you were buried in the sand I'm glad that you came along but here our jouney ends I say good-bye to you My very dear friend You were buried in the sand (you were buried in the sand) Hey buried in the sand (hey buried in the sand) You were buried in the sand (you were buried in the sand) Hey buried in the sand (hey buried in the sand) You were buried, you were buried Michael You've Got A Lot To Answer For I came over your place today in a roundabout sort of way Nothing holding me just the company gentle killing of the afternoon Don't ever try to be anymore Michael you've got a lot answer for You unlocked some of the doors to my soul And I don't see you for awhile thinking of you will make me smile You never bother me with responsibility misbehaving in candlelight Don't ever try to give anymore Michael you've got a lot to answer for You got me waking up right to the world Trust you to get caught up in somebody's war you'll come out of it all intact I'm sure Just remember what friends were put here for Michael you've got a lot to answer for and I know that you're gonna call if you need me When you need me, if you need me Midnight Sun As I watch you flickering slowly In the shadows nothing to hold It's as if I don't recall our time before And would it be so wrong Not to remember There are times I look at you differently Like I've never seen you before Funny, after all we've done You could be someone I don't know at all Don't know you at all Catch me, I don't want to fall But you pull the mountain from under me Look, I'm dangling up in the blue And it's a cartoon kind of eternity Before I drop down to you What am I supposed to do now? There is something beautiful shining In the hollow knot of your head Funny, for a while it seemed To come from the sky but it's in your head Yes, it fills your head You and I don't always fly Let me down, I want to fall Deep into the dark But I'll come back to you And I'll always know how to find you 'Cause you shine like the midnight sun So Long Suicide Rock-a-bye baby It's time to break Habits that you've faced Sweet sorrow while the cherished dead Blow in my mouth Every breath I take Although I need you I don't want to bleed for you So long suicide Goin' right outta sight, outta mind Leave me alone and abandoned Hello, I'm alive I'm lone and alive And I know in my bones I know what I'm good for Hello I'm alive I'm lone and alive Yes I know, in my bones I know what I'm doing I stole the beauty And taste the hurt There's always time for pretty flowers Growing in the dirt But time is your needle Into my heart And I must be hollow 'Cause I can't follow there So long suicide Goin' right outta sight, outta mind Leave me alone and abandoned Hello, I'm alive I'm lone and alive And I know in my bones I know what I'm good for Hello I'm alive I'm lone and alive Yes I know, in my bones I know what I'm doing I'm scared of being ordinary But I swear to live like anyone And you know it's hard to make it But a light goes on And after all the crash and swell We are just human And after all is said and done We're only human You're out of sight and out of mind I'm saying so long suicide The half dream shape of yesterday In bloom tomorrow Undergoing Treatment We are undergoing treatment Watching others in the news Studying our worst reviews They say we'll get over it Disappear like dinosaurs To the sound of sole applause Designed to make us special If you see me walking in the garden Don't ever ask me for an autograph If you ever catch me in the arcade Don't even stop me for a photograph We are undergoing treatment Till our ethic fits the scene Laid out in Q Magazine They crave our conformity Mediocre to the bone Terrified testosterone But why do we still face the music If you see me walking in the garden Don't ever ask me for an autograph Now and then you get the strangest notion That there's something missing But it keeps you guessing Wild ambition can you really blame us? Can you entertain us? Can you give a little more? If you see me walking in the garden Don't ever ask me for an autograph If you ever catch me in the arcade Don't even stop me for a photograph We are undergoing treatment But will the doctors ever cure These delusions of grandeur? Ball and Chain Early Morning As the day is dawning You're street gutter crawling When the sun comes up Baby Crying Says today she's dying But she's always lying And that's a ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You're in the ball'n'chain gang Coz you're the ball'n'chain man Bruises for breakfast Ain't nobody's business But pain's a lonely mistress And you can't give up (That's a ball'n'chain) Flame burning Money that you're earning And you will be returning With a ball'n'chain (chorus) Why do you love me When you don't need me Why do you want me all of the time ? In my whole life, didn't get no peacetime And I don't care if I live or die (that's a ball'n'chain) You got the ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You got the ball'n'chain You got the Ball'n'Chain You're the one to blame You got to love that pain Sinner or Saint Step on for the ride, Right now, you know that is the place to be To watch humankind stumble into another century Techno prisoners, Their sure are giving you the runaround Violance on your mind, Cus your attention is the battleground What are you? A sinner or saint You gotta be A sinner or saint Ice cool war voyeurs Straight up, I guarantee you're gonna get All that you deserve, Sit down, plug in, you ain't seen nothin yet (chorus) Do you know? That is your fate You´re gonna be A sinner or saint Some poeple love too fast Some people live too long And so I've got to ask Do you know right from wrong? Mr. Templar, will you ever really be a Saint... Still on for the ride, Who cares if you lose or win They can't bleed you dry, When you're a-pumping the adrenelin (chorus) Do you know? It's never too late You´re gonna be A sinner or saint.. '''Discography 3: Medazzaland cd albums ·''' cassettes 7" singles: out of my mind '''· electric barbarella 12" singles: out of my mind ·''' electric barbarella cd singles: out of my mind '''· electric barbarella cassette singles: out of my mind ·''' electric barbarella videos: electric barbarella '''· others adverts ·''' lyrics '''· tour · related releases Category:Visual Discography: Medazzaland